


Devil's Trap (SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-TWO)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Screenplay/Script Format, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meg boasts dat Jizzy is her prisoner, tha thugs visit a gangbangin' playa of they fatherz ta git shiznit bout demonic possessions n' ways ta trap a thugged-out demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it turns up Meg aint what tha fuck she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT ONE

This episode is tha season finale n' picks up where Salvation left off.

_Lincoln, Nebraska_

John’s cell beeper is ringing. Meg picks it up.

 **Meg  
** Yo ass thugs straight-up screwed up dis time.

_Salvation, Iowa_

Dean looks at Sam.

 **Dean  
** Where is he?

 **Meg- over phone  
** You’re never goin ta peep yo' daddy again.

 **Dean (hangs up his thugged-out lil' phone)  
** They’ve gots Dad.

 **Sam  
** Meg, biatch? (Dean just nods) What’d her big-ass booty say?

 **Dean  
** I just holla'd at you, Sammy. (Dean is clearly upset) Okay. Okay.

Dean takes tha Colt n' tucks it tha fuck into tha back of his jeans.

 **Sam  
** What is you bustin, Dean?

 **Dean (grabs his fuckin lil' duffle bag)  
** We gots ta bounce tha fuck out.

 **Sam  
** Why?

 **Dean (puttin on his jacket)  
** Because tha demon knows we’re up in Salvation, all right. Well shiiiit, it knows we gots tha Colt. It’s gots Dad- it’s probably comin fo' our asses next.

 **Sam  
** Good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! We’ve still gots three bullets left. Let it come.

 **Dean  
** Listed, tough muthafucka, we’re not ready, aiiight, biatch? Us dudes don’t know how tha fuck nuff of dem is up there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Now, we’re no phat ta anybody dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We’re leaving.... now!

_Impala_

Da Impala is speedin down tha road n' takes a turn sideways.

 **Sam  
** I’m spittin some lyrics ta you, Dean, we could have taken his muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** What we need be a plan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Now, they’re probably keepin Dad kickin it, our laid-back asses just gotta git into where, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They’re gonna wanna trade his ass fo' tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (Sam just shakes his head n' Dean glances over at him) What?

 **Sam  
** Dean, if dat was true, why didn’t Meg mention a trade, biatch? (gettin upset) Dad, he might be....

 **Dean  
** Don’t!

 **Sam  
** Look, I don’t wanna believe it any mo' than you, biatch. But if he is, all tha mo' reason ta bust a cap up in dis damn thang. We still have tha Colt. We can still finish tha thang.

 **Dean  
** Screw tha thang, Sam!

 **Sam  
** Dean, I’m just tryin ta do what tha fuck da thug would want yo. Dude would want our asses ta keep going.

 **Dean (angry)  
** Quit poppin' off bout his ass like he’s dead already. Listen ta me, every last muthafuckin thang stops until we git his ass back, you KNOW me son, biatch? Everything.

Sam pauses ta think.

 **Sam  
** So how tha fuck do we find him?

 **Dean  
** Maybe we git all up in Lincoln. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Start all up in tha warehouse where da thug was taken.

 **Sam  
** Come on, Dean, you straight-up be thinkin these demons is goin ta leave a trail?

 **Dean (pauses)  
** You’re right. We need help.

Da Impala drives off all up in tha night.

_Bobby’s Place- Day_

Da Impala drives onto a junkyard, which our slick asses lata learn is Bobby Singer’s property. Bobby be a oldschool playa of John’s, whoz ass had not parted on phat terms wit his ass tha last time they saw each other n' shit. There is junk rides round n' hubcaps nailed ta tha side of tha crib fo' realz. A big-ass dawg is chained ta a post n' is lyin on tha hood of a oldschool tow truck.

Inside, there be books stacked everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. It’s untidy n' cluttered wit papers on every last muthafuckin wall.

Bobby picks up two round silver flasks wit crosses on dem n' handz one ta Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam is chillin at a cold-ass lil cluttered desk readin a straight-up big-ass book.

 **Bobby  
** Here you go.

 **Dean  
** What tha fuck iz dis- holy water?

 **Bobby  
** That one is. (holdz up tha other flask) This is whiskey.

Dude takes a swig of whiskey n' handz it ta Dean, whoz ass also drinks.

 **Dean  
** Bobby, props. Thanks fo' every last muthafuckin thang. To rap tha real deal, I wasn’t shizzle we should come.

 **Bobby  
** Nonsense. Yo crazy-ass Daddy needz help.

 **Dean  
** Well, yeah yo, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten ta blast his ass full of buckshot. Cocked tha shotgun n' every last muthafuckin thang.

 **Bobby  
** Yeah, well, what tha fuck can I say, biatch? Jizzy just has dat effect on people.

 **Dean  
** Yeah, I guess da ruffneck do.

 **Bobby  
** None of dat mattas now fo' realz. All dat mattas is dat you git his ass back.

 **Sam  
** Bobby, dis book.... I’ve never peeped anythang like dat shit.

 **Bobby (comes over ta Sam n' sits on tha corner of tha desk)  
** Key of Solomon, biatch? It’s tha real deal, aiiiight.

 **Sam  
** And these, uh, these protectizzle circles. They straight-up work?

 **Bobby  
** Hell, yeah. Yo ass git a thugged-out demon up in - they’re trapped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel.

Sam chuckles.

 **Dean (comin over ta them)  
** Man, knows his stuff.

 **Bobby  
** I’ll rap suttin' else, like a muthafucka. This is some straight-up crap you thugs stepped in.

 **Sam  
** Oh, yeah, biatch? How’s that?

 **Bobby  
** Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops.

 **Dean  
** Yeah?

 **Bobby  
** This year I hear of 27 so far. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Yo ass git what tha fuck I’m saying, biatch? Mo' n' mo' demons is struttin among our asses- a shitload more.

 **Sam  
** Do you know why?

 **Bobby  
** Fuck dat shiznit yo, but I know it’s suttin' big. Da storm’s coming, n' you thugs, yo' Daddy- yo ass is smack up in tha middle of dat shit.

Da dawg starts barkin outside.

 **Bobby  
** Rumsfeld.

As Bobby goes over ta tha window tha dawg stops barkin wit a whine.

 **Bobby (to his dirty ass)  
** What tha fuck iz it?

Dude looks up tha window n' sees tha chain hangin fucked up n' tha dawg nowhere up in sight.

 **Bobby  
** Something’s wrong.

At dat moment Meg kicks up in tha door n' sauntas in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dean slips tha holy wata flask outta his thugged-out lil' pocket.

 **Meg  
** No mo' crap, aiiight?

Dean comes at her, unscrewin tha flask yo, but Meg hits his ass n' sendz his ass flyin tha fuck into a stack of books yo. Dude appears ta be knocked out.

Sam steps up in front of Bobby, placin his dirty ass between Bobby n' Meg.

 **Meg  
** I want tha Colt, Sam- tha real Colt- n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do.

Sam n' Bobby is slowly movin across tha room n' Meg bigs up dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **Sam  
** Us dudes don’t have it on us. We buried dat shit.

 **Meg  
** Didn’t I say “no mo' crap”, biatch? I swear- afta every last muthafuckin thang I heard bout you Winchesters, I gots ta rap , I’m a lil underwhelmed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! First Jizzy tries ta pawn off a gangbangin' fake gun, n' then he leaves tha real glock wit you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, did you straight-up be thinkin I wouldn’t find yo slick ass?

Dean steps tha fuck into frame behind her muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** Actually, we was countin on dat shit.

Meg turns ta peep his muthafuckin ass. Dean stares at her n' then looks up all up in tha ceiling. Meg also looks up n' sees a big-ass protectizzle symbol etched there.

 **Dean  
** Gotcha.

Meg is tied ta a cold-ass lil chair up in tha middle of tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Dean n' Sam is watchin her muthafuckin ass.

 **Meg  
** Yo ass know, if you wanted ta tie me up, all you had ta do was ask.

Bobby comes up in wit a straight-up big-ass canista of salt.

 **Bobby  
** I salted tha door n' windows. If there be any demons up there- they ain’t gettin in.

Dean nodz n' standz up, movin round Bobby n' Sam ta stand up in front of Meg.

 **Dean  
** Where’s our father, Meg?

 **Meg  
** Yo ass didn’t ask straight-up sick.

 **Dean  
** Where’s our father, biiiatch?

 **Meg  
** Jeez. Yo ass lick yo' mutha wit dat grill, biatch? Oh wait, I forgot, you don’t.

Dean lunges at her, puttin his handz on tha chair arms.

 **Dean (yelling)  
** Yo ass be thinkin dis be a gangbangin' friggin game, biatch? Where is he?! What did you do ta him?

 **Meg  
** Dude took a dirt nap screaming. I capped his ass mah dirty ass.

Dean just looks at her wit hate, then hits her across tha face.

 **Meg  
** That’s kind of a turn on- you hittin a girl.

 **Dean  
** You’re no girl.

 **Bobby (standz up n' moves tha fuck into tha next room)  
** Dean.

Dean bigs up n' Sam moves up ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **Sam  
** Yo ass aiiight?

 **Dean  
** She’s lyin yo. He’s not dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **Bobby  
** Dean, you gots ta be careful wit her n' shit. Don’t hurt her muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** Why?

 **Bobby  
** Because she straight-up be a girl, that’s why.

 **Sam  
** What is you poppin' off about?

 **Bobby  
** She’s possessed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! That’s a human possessed by a thugged-out demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Can’t you tell?

 **Dean  
** Is you tryin ta tell me there’s a innocent hoe trapped somewhere up in there?

Bobby just nods. Dean looks at Meg, whoz ass is starin back at his muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** That’s straight-up phat news.

Scene shifts ta show Sam lookin all up in a funky-ass book fo' a exorcizzle ritual. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam looks at Dean - whoz ass looks back at his brutha- n' they move over ta Meg.

 **Meg  
** Is you gonna read mah crazy ass a story?

 **Dean  
** Somethang like dis shiznit yo. Hit it, Sam.

 **Sam  
** Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino....... (he continues up in Latin)

 **Meg (to Dean)  
** An exorcism, biatch? Is you trippin like a muthafucka?

 **Dean  
** Oh we’re goin fo' it, baby- head spinning, projectile vomiting, tha whole nine yards.

 **Sam  
**.... tribuite virtutem deo.

Meg flinches up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam looks at Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Meg looks over her shoulder at Sam.

 **Meg  
** I’m gonna ta bust a cap up in you, biatch. (she looks at Dean) I’m gonna rip tha bones from yo' body.

 **Dean  
** Fuck dat shit, you’re gonna burn up in hell. Unless you tell our asses where our Dad is. (Meg just smilez at him) Well, at least you’ll git a sick tan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (he glances up at Sam)

 **Sam  
** Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica....

Meg has been bobbin n' obviously up in pain while Sam readz tha exorcizzle ritual. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch finally gasps up in pain n' Sam stops.

 **Meg  
** Dude begged fo' his wild lil' freakadelic game wit tears up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes yo. Dude begged ta peep his fuckin lil playas one last time. That’s when I slit his cold-ass throat.

Sam starts readin again n' again n' again n' Dean leans down ta her muthafuckin ass.

 **Sam  
** Ergo...

 **Dean  
** For yo' sake, I hope you’re lying. Cause if it’s true, I swear ta God, I'ma march tha fuck into hell mah dirty ass n' I'ma slaughta each n' every last muthafuckin one of y'all evil lil playaz of biiiatches, so help me God!

 **Sam  
** Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magista omnis fallaciae. (a windz starts ta blow all up in tha room) Hostis humanae salutis yo. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt...

Meg starts ta show signz of bein up in pain again.

 **Dean  
** Where is he?

 **Meg  
** Yo ass just won’t take “dead” fo' a answer, will yo slick ass?

 **Dean  
** Where is he?!

 **Meg  
** Dead!

 **Dean (yelling)  
** Fuck dat shit, he’s not son! He’s not dead hommie! Dude can’t be biaaatch! (Dean is obviously gettin straight-up upset n' mad salty. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam is lookin at his ass wit concern) What is you lookin at, biatch? Keep reading.

 **Sam  
** Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. (the chair starts ta slide round tha circle) Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, ta rogamus audi....

 **Meg  
** Dude will be!

 **Dean  
** Wait son! What?!

 **Meg  
** He’s not dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But da thug is ghon be afta what tha fuck our phat asses do ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** How tha fuck do we know you’re spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal?

 **Meg  
** Yo ass don’t.

 **Dean  
** Sam!

 **Meg  
** A building! Okay, biatch? A buildin up in Jefferson City.

 **Dean  
** Missouri, biatch? Where, where, biatch? An address!

 **Meg  
** I don’t know.

 **Sam  
** And tha demon- tha one we’re lookin fo' - where is it?

 **Meg  
** I don’t know! I swear playa! That’s every last muthafuckin thang. That’s all I know.

 **Dean  
** Finish dat shit.

 **Meg  
** What, biatch? I holla'd at you tha real deal!

 **Dean  
** I don’t care.

 **Meg  
** Yo ass lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch, you promised.

 **Dean  
** I lied!! Sam, biatch? (Sam don’t say anythang n' Dean looks at him) Sam! Read. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

Dean strutts by him.

 **Sam (quietly ta Dean)  
** Maybe we can still use her n' shit. Git into where tha demon is.

 **Dean  
** Biatch don’t know.

 **Sam  
** Biatch lied.

 **Dean  
** Sam, there’s a innocent hoe trapped somewhere up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. We’ve git all up in help her muthafuckin ass.

 **Bobby (comes up ta them)  
** You’re gonna bust a cap up in her muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** What?

 **Bobby  
** Yo ass holla'd she fell tha fuck from a funky-ass building. That girl’s body is broken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da only thang keepin her kickin it is dat demon inside. Yo ass exorcise it- dat hoe is goin ta take a thugged-out dirt nap.

 **Dean  
** Listen ta me, both of you, we aint gonna leave her like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all.

 **Bobby  
** Biatch be a human being.

 **Dean  
** And we’re gonna put her outta her misery. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam, finish dat shit.

Sam looks at his brutha n' Bobby, not shizzle what’s tha right thang ta do yo. Dude looks over at Meg.

 **Dean  
** Finish dat shit.

Sam takes a funky-ass breath n' keeps going.

 **Sam  
** Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri....

Meg throws her head back n' screams. Boy it's gettin hot, yes indeed it is. Da demon leaves all up in her grill up in a funky-ass black cloud n' spreadz up in tha protectizzle circle up in tha ceilin before disappearing.

Meg leans forward n' blood starts ta drip from her grill.

Da pimps stand there lookin at her, not straight-up shizzle it’s over.

Meg slowly lifts her head.

 **Dean  
** She’s still kickin dat shit, yo. (to Bobby) Call 911. Git some wata n' blankets.

Bobby rushes off. Dean n' Sam untie Meg.

 **Meg (whispers)  
** Nuff props, biatch.

 **Sam  
** Shh, shh. Just take it easy as fuck , aiiiight?

 **Dean  
** Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Let’s git her down.

They lift Meg from tha chair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. There is tha sound of bones crunchin n' Meg screams up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They lower her ta tha floor.

 **Sam  
** Sorry, sorry bout dat bullshit. I gots you, biatch. I gots you, biatch. It’s all gravy. It’s all gravy.

 **Meg (strained)  
** A year.

 **Sam  
** What?

 **Meg  
** It’s been a year.

 **Sam  
** Shh, just take it easy as fuck .

 **Meg  
** I’ve been awake fo' a shitload of dat shit. I couldn’t move mah own body. Da thangs I did- it’s a nightmare.

 **Dean  
** Was it spittin some lyrics ta our asses tha real deal bout our Dad?

 **Sam  
** Dean.

 **Dean  
** We need ta know.

 **Meg  
** Yes yes y'all. But it wants... you ta know... that... they want you ta come fo' his muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** If Dad’s still kickin it, none of dat matters.

Bobby comes up in wit a funky-ass blanket n' a glass of gin n juice n' shiznit yo. Dude handz tha glass ta Dean while he n' Sam cover her muthafuckin ass.

Dean holdz her head up so dat thugged-out biiiatch can drink.

 **Sam  
** Where is tha demon we’re lookin for?

 **Meg  
** Not there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Other ones fo' realz. Awful ones.

 **Dean  
** Where is they keepin our Dad?

 **Meg  
** By tha river n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sunrise.

 **Dean  
** “Sunrise”. What do dat mean, biatch? What do dat mean?

But Meg is dead as fuckin fried chicken.


	2. ACT TWO

_Bobby’s Place_

**Bobby  
** Yo ass betta hurry up n' beat dat shit. Before tha paramedics git here.

 **Dean  
** What is you gonna tell them?

 **Bobby  
** Yo ass be thinkin you muthafuckas invented lyin ta tha cops, biatch? I’ll figure suttin' out. (he handz tha Key of Solomon book ta Sam) Here take all dis bullshit. Yo ass might need dat shit.

 **Sam  
** Thanks.

 **Dean  
** Thanks... fo' every last muthafuckin thang. Be careful, aiiiight?

 **Bobby  
** Yo ass just go find yo' Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And when you do, you brang his ass around, would yo slick ass, biatch? I won’t even try ta blast his ass dis time.

Dean n' Sam muthafuckin bounce.

_Jefferson City, Missouri_

Da Impala is parked by some train tracks. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam is lookin all up in tha Key of Solomon book on tha roof of tha car, spinnin a marker up in his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dean be all up in tha back of tha car, loadin up glocks n' puttin dem tha fuck into his fuckin lil' duffle bag.

Dean is straight-up solemn n' Sam looks over at him, concerned.

 **Sam  
** You’ve been on tha fuckin' down-low.

 **Dean  
** Just gettin ready.

 **Sam  
** He’s gonna be fine, Dean.

Dean don’t answer n' Sam flips ta another page of tha book yo. Dude sees a symbol n' picks up tha book ta strutt ta tha open trunk lid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude rubs off tha dirt n' starts ta draw on tha lid.

 **Dean  
** Dude, what tha fuck is you drawin on mah car!

 **Sam  
** It’s called a Devil’s trap. Demons can’t git all up in it or inside dat shit.

 **Dean  
** So?

 **Sam  
** (as he moves round ta tha other end of tha trunk) It basically turns tha trunk tha fuck into a lockbox.

 **Dean  
** So?

 **Sam  
** So, our crazy asses gotz a place ta hide tha Colt while we go git Dad.

 **Dean  
** What is you poppin' off about, biatch? We’re brangin tha Colt wit us.

 **Sam  
** We can’t, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We’ve only gots three bullets left. We can’t just use dem on any demon, we’ve gots ta use dem on tha demon.

 **Dean  
** Fuck dat shit, we gotta save Dad, Sam, aiiight, biatch? We’re gonna need all tha help we can get.

 **Sam  
** Dean, you know how tha fuck pissed Dad would be if we used all tha bullets, biatch? Dean, da thug wouldn’t want our asses ta brang tha gun.

 **Dean  
** I don’t care, Sam. I don’t care what tha fuck Dad wants, aiiight, biatch? And since when do you care what tha fuck Dad wants?

 **Sam  
** Us thugs wanna bust a cap up in dis demon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass used ta want that, like a muthafucka yo. Hell, I mean, you’re tha one whoz ass came n' gots me at school! (Dean scoffs) You’re tha one whoz ass dragged mah crazy ass back tha fuck into this, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I’m just tryin ta finish dat shiznit son!

 **Dean  
** Well, you n' Dad is a shitload mo' alike than I thought, you know that, biatch? Yo ass both can’t wait ta sacrifice yo ass fo' dis thang. But you know what, biatch? I’m gonna be tha one ta bury you, biatch. You’re selfish, you know that, biatch? Yo ass don’t care bout anythang but revenge.

 **Sam  
** That’s not true, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (Dean scoffs) I want Dad back. But they is expectin our asses ta brang dis gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They git tha gun, they will bust a cap up in our asses all. That Colt is our only leverage n' you know it, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We can not brang dat gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We can’t.

 **Dean  
** Fine.

 **Sam  
** I’m serious, Dean.

 **Dean  
** I holla'd fine, Sam.

Dean takes tha Colt outta his jacket pocket n' holdz it up ta show Sam before puttin it up in tha trunk.

Dean n' Sam is struttin by tha river n' shit. They step up beside some trees n' Dean stops.

 **Dean  
** Yo, hey. (Sam stops n' looks at him) Think I know what tha fuck Meg meant by Sunrise.

Sam looks over n' sees a crib buildin wit a sign up front dat say “Sunrise Apartments”.

 **Dean  
** Son of a funky-ass biiiatch. That’s pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess playas they can possess almost anybody inside.

 **Sam  
** Yeah, n' make anybody battle us.

 **Dean  
** And so we can’t bust a cap up in dem- a funky-ass buildin full of human shields.

 **Sam  
** They probably know exactly what tha fuck our slick asses look like, like a muthafucka fo' realz. And they could be lookin like anybody.

 **Dean  
** Yeah, dis sucks up loud.

 **Sam  
** Tell me bout it fo' realz. Alright, so, how tha fuck tha hell is we goin ta git in?

Dean looks over all up in tha buildin fo' a minute.

 **Dean  
** Pull tha fire alarm, git up all tha civilians.

 **Sam  
** Okay yo, but then tha hood respondz in, what, seven minutes?

 **Dean  
** Seven minutes exactly.

_Inside Apartment Building_

Sam strutts up in tha front door n' goes ta a gangbangin' fire alarm on tha wall. Just as he’s bout ta pull it a playa comes struttin down tha hallway. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam moves ta tha stairs like he’s goin up dem yo, but when tha playa leaves all up in tha front door he quickly goes n' pulls tha alarm.

Da scene shows a playa n' a biatch chillin almost motionless at a table up in one of tha cribs. They look up as tha alarm goes off.

Sam leaves tha building.

Da playa up in tha crib gets up n' goes over ta tha bedroom door yo. Dude opens it n' we peep Jizzy tied ta tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! He’s breathing.

_Outside tha Building_

Muthafuckas is leavin n' firemen is comin in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dean comes up ta one of tha firemen.

 **Dean  
** Yo, what’s happening, biatch? Is it a gangbangin' fire?

 **Fireman  
** We’re figurin dat up up in dis biatch, sir. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Just stay back.

The fireman moves Dean away

 **Dean  
** Well, I’ve gots a Yorkie upstairs n' he pees when he’s nervous....

 **Fireman  
** Sir, you gotta stay back.

Sam moves behind dem ta tha fire truck yo. Dude findz a cold-ass lil compartment n' picks tha lock.

_Inside tha Building_

Dean n' Sam come down tha hallway dressed up in full fireman gear- helmets, breathang apparatus, etc.

Dean is rockin his EMF ta check tha doorz of tha cribs.

 **Dean  
** I always wanted ta be a gangbangin' fireman when I grew up.

 **Sam  
** Yo ass never holla'd at mah crazy ass that.

Dean’s EMF starts readin high.

_Inside Apartment_

Da biatch is chillin wit her head down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. There is bangin on tha door n' she looks up- her eyes is straight-up black. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch n' tha playa go over ta tha door ta look up all up in tha peep hole.

 **Dean  
** This is tha fire department. We need you ta evacuate.

Da playa steps behind tha door n' nodz fo' tha biatch ta open dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch unlocks tha door n' tha thugs shove it open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da biatch is thrown backward as Dean n' Sam come all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Da brothers spray tha couple wit wata from they tanks n' it burns dem- holy gin n juice n' shit. Dean punches tha playa n' shoves his ass tha fuck into a cold-ass lil closet.

 **Dean  
** Come on!

Sam grabs tha biatch off tha table n' shoves her up in as well. Dean leans against tha door n' it lurches as tha demons inside try ta git out.

 **Dean  
** Hurry up!

Sam grabs a cold-ass lil canista of salt from tha duffle bag n' runs a line round tha closet door fo' realz. As soon as he finishes it tha poundin stops. Da thugs take off tha fireman gear n' move ta tha bedroom door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. They slowly open it n' peep Jizzy on tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dean goes over ta his wild lil' father.

 **Dean  
** Dad, biatch? (he leans down n' listens) He’s still breathing. (Sam looks relieved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dean starts bobbin John) Dad, wake up. Dad!

Dean takes up a knife n' be bout ta cut tha restraints round John’s wrists.

 **Sam  
** Wait. Wait.

 **Dean  
** What?

 **Sam  
** Dude could be possessed fo' all we know.

 **Dean  
** What, is you nuts?

 **Sam  
** Dean, we gots ta be sure.

Sam takes a gangbangin' flask of holy wata outta tha duffle bag n' sprinklez it on John. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it has no effect.

Jizzy moans n' starts ta come around.

 **John  
** Sam, biatch? Why is you splashin wata on me son?

 **Dean  
** Dad, is you aiiight?

 **John  
** They’ve been sticky-icky-ickygin mah dirty ass. Where’s tha Colt?

 **Sam  
** Don’t worry, Dad, it’s safe.

Dean cuts his ass free.

 **John  
** Dope thugs. Dope thugs.

_Outside tha Building_

A fireman is poppin' off on his bangin radio while a crew of playas look on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A playa up in tha crowd looks round n' suddenly acts surprised- then his wild lil' fuckin eyes go straight-up black yo. Dude moves toward tha buildin n' tha fireman tries ta stop his muthafuckin ass.

 **Fireman  
** Yo, dawg, you can’t go in.

Da fireman’s eyes suddenly go black as well n' he bigs up tha playa tha fuck into tha building.

_Inside tha Apartment_

Dean n' Sam is carryin Jizzy outta tha bedroom. Da front door suddenly bursts open n' tha playa n' fireman come in.

 **Sam  
** Go! Go!

 **Dean  
** Back! Back!

They go back tha fuck into tha bedroom n' close tha door lockin dat shit.

An axe suddenly comes all up in tha door.


	3. ACT THREE

_Inside tha Apartment_

Sam runs a line of salt all up in tha bedroom door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Dean n' Jizzy is already up on tha fire escape.

 **Dean  
** Sam, let’s go!

Sam tosses his ass tha duffle bag n' goes all up in tha window up onto tha fire escape yo. Dude runs salt along tha window sill.

Dean helps Jizzy down onto tha street n' Sam moves ahead of dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

Sam is suddenly beat down by tha playa whoz ass was wit Meg up in Lincoln. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude pins Sam down on tha street n' starts whoopin his ass ta dirtnap. Dean puts Jizzy down n' goes ta his brother’s aid.

 **Dean  
** Sam!

Dean runs over n' kicks tha playa up in tha grill yo, but it has not effect. Dean is suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shatterin tha windshild, n' tha playa goes back ta whoopin Sam.

Suddenly there be a gunshot n' tha playa gets a funky-ass cap all up in tha head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude falls off of Sam , dead as fuckin fried chicken.

Dean is standin wit tha Colt yo. Dude puts it away n' comes over ta his brother.

 **Dean  
** Sam! (he picks his ass up) Sam, come on! Come on!

Dean gets Sam onto his wild lil' feet n' they peep tha dead man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da demon is dead n' so is tha playa dat shiznit was possessing.

 **Dean  
** Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We gots ta git outta here.

They go over ta Jizzy n' pick his ass up, leavin tha area up in a hurry.

_Cabin_

Da Impala is parked outside a cold-ass lil cabin up in tha woods.

Inside Sam is pourin salt along tha window sill yo. His grill be a mess- bruised, bloody, n' swollen.

Dean comes tha fuck into tha room.

 **Sam  
** How tha fuck is he?

 **Dean  
** Dude just needed a lil rest, that’s all. Wuz crackalackin' yo?

 **Sam  
** I’ll survive. (he turns ta his brother) Yo, you don’t be thinkin we was followed here, do yo slick ass?

 **Dean  
** I don’t know. I don’t be thinkin so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a mo' out-of-the-way place ta hole up.

 **Sam  
** Yeah. (he looks at his brother) Yo, uh.... Dean, you, um...... you saved mah game back there.

 **Dean  
** So, I guess you’re glad I brought tha gun, huh?

 **Sam  
** Man, I’m tryin ta thank you here.

 **Dean  
** You’re welcome.

Sam strutts across tha room.

 **Dean  
** Sam?

 **Sam  
** Yeah?

 **Dean  
** Yo ass know dat muthafucka I shot, biatch? There was a thug up in there.

 **Sam  
** Yo ass didn’t gotz a cold-ass lil chizzle, Dean.

 **Dean  
** Yeah, I know, that’s not what tha fuck bothers mah dirty ass.

 **Sam  
** Then what tha fuck do?

 **Dean  
** Bustin' dat muthafucka, cappin' Meg. I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch. For you or Dad, tha thangs I’m willin ta do or kill, it’s just, uh .... it scares me sometimes.

Sam just looks at him, not knowin what tha fuck ta say.

Jizzy comes tha fuck into tha room.

 **John  
** It shouldn’t. Yo ass did good.

 **Dean  
** You’re not mad?

 **John  
** For what?

 **Dean  
** Usin a funky-ass bullet.

 **John  
** Mad, biatch? I’m proud as a muthafucka of you, biatch. Yo ass know, Sam n' I, we can git pretty obsessed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But you- you peep up fo' dis crew. Yo ass always have.

 **Dean  
** Thanks.

Da wind suddenly picks up n' tha lights start ta flicker n' shit. They all go over ta tha window.

 **John  
** It found us. It’s here.

 **Sam  
** Da demon?

 **John  
** Sam, linez of salt up in front of every last muthafuckin window, every last muthafuckin door.

 **Sam  
** I already done did dat shit.

 **John  
** Well, check it, aiiight?

 **Sam  
** Okay. (he leaves tha room)

 **John  
** Dean, you gots tha gun?

 **Dean  
** Yeah.

 **John  
** Give it ta mah dirty ass.

 **Dean (takin tha Colt outta his jeans)  
** Dad, Sam tried ta blast tha demon up in Salvation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it disappeared.

 **John  
** This is mah dirty ass. I won’t miss. Now, tha gun, hurry.

Dean hesitates n' looks down all up in tha gun.

 **John  
** Son, please.

Dean starts ta back up all dem steps.

 **John  
** Give me tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. What is you bustin, Dean?

 **Dean  
** He’d be furious.

 **John  
** What?

 **Dean  
** That I wasted a funky-ass cap yo. Dude wouldn’t be proud as a muthafucka of me, he’d tear me a freshly smoked up one.

Jizzy just looks at his ass as Dean raises tha gun, pointin it at his ass n' cockin dat shit.

 **Dean  
** You’re not mah Dad.


	4. ACT FOUR

_Cabin_

Dean has tha glock pointed at John.

 **John  
** Dean, it’s mah dirty ass.

 **Dean  
** I know mah Dad betta than mah playas fo' realz. And you ain’t his muthafuckin ass.

 **John  
** What tha hell’s gotten tha fuck into yo slick ass?

 **Dean  
** I could ask you tha same thang. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stay back.

Sam comes tha fuck into tha room n' is shocked ta peep Dean pointin tha glock at John.

 **Sam  
** Dean, biatch? What tha hell’s goin on?

 **John  
** Yo crazy-ass brother’s lost his crazy-ass mind.

 **Dean  
** He’s not Dad.

 **Sam  
** What?

 **Dean  
** I be thinkin he’s possessed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be thinkin he’s been possessed since we rescued his muthafuckin ass.

Dude starts ta git upset.

 **John  
** Don’t dig him, Sammy.

 **Sam  
** Dean, how tha fuck do you know?

 **Dean (fightin back tears)  
** He’s .... he’s different.

 **John  
** Yo ass know, our phat asses don’t have time fo' all dis bullshit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam, you wanna bust a cap up in dis demon, you’ve gotta trust mah dirty ass.

Sam looks back n' forth between his wild lil' daddy n' brutha n' shit. Dean glances at his ass yo, but don’t say anythang else ta convince his muthafuckin ass.

 **John  
** Sam?

Sam looks back n' forth.

 **Sam  
** No. No.

Dude moves over ta stand by his brother’s side.

Jizzy looks at dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **John  
** Fine. You’re both so sure, go ahead. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Bust a cap up in mah dirty ass.

Jizzy looks down n' waits.

Dean holdz tha glock on his ass yo, but can’t pull tha trigger.

 **John  
** I thought so.

Dude looks back up n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes is yellow.

Sam lunges yo, but is thrown against tha wall, pinned there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So is Dean, n' da ruffneck drops tha Colt.

Jizzy picks it up.

 **John  
** What a pain up in tha ass dis thang’s been.

 **Sam  
** It’s you, isn’t it, biatch? We’ve been lookin fo' you fo' a long-ass time.

 **John  
** Well, you found mah dirty ass.

 **Sam  
** But tha holy water?

 **John  
** Yo ass be thinkin suttin' like dat works on suttin' like me son?

Sam tries ta fight tha force dat has his ass pinned ta tha wall yo, but fails.

 **Sam  
** I’m gonna bust a cap up in you, nahmean biiiatch?

 **John  
** Oh, that’d be a neat trick. In fact, (he puts tha glock down on a table) here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Make tha glock float ta you there, psycho boy.

Sam looks all up in tha glock yo, but not a god damn thang happens.

 **John  
** Well, dis is fun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (he strutts over ta tha window beside Dean) I could’ve capped you a hundred times todizzle yo, but this...... (sighs) dis is worth tha wait.

Dean strugglez yo, but is still pinned ta tha wall.

Jizzy looks over at his muthafuckin ass.

 **John  
** Yo crazy-ass Dad- he’s up in here wit mah dirty ass. Trapped inside his own meat suit yo. Dude say “hi”, by tha way yo. He’s gonna tear you apart yo. He’s gonna taste tha iron up in yo' blood.

 **Dean  
** Let his ass go, or I swear ta Dogg-

 **John  
** What, biatch? What is you n' Dogg gonna do, biatch? Yo ass see, as far as I’m concerned, dis is justice. (he comes over ta Dean) Yo ass know dat lil exorcizzle of yours, biatch? That was mah daughter.

 **Dean  
** Who, Meg?

 **John  
** Da one up in tha alley, biatch? That was mah boy. Yo ass understand.

 **Dean  
** You’ve gots ta be kiddin mah dirty ass.

 **John  
** What, biatch? You’re tha only one dat can gotz a cold-ass lil crew, biatch? Yo ass fucked wit mah lil' thugs yo. How tha fuck would you feel if I capped yo' crew, biatch? (he smilez at Dean) Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Still, two wrongs don’t cook up a right.

 **Dean  
** Yo ass lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch.

 **Sam  
** I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?

 **Jizzy (turns ta Sam)  
** Yo ass mean why did I bust a cap up in Mommy n' pretty, lil Jess?

 **Sam  
** Yeah.

 **Jizzy (turns back ta Dean)  
** Yo ass know, I never holla'd at you dis yo, but Sam was goin ta ask her ta fuck his muthafuckin ass. (he backs up toward Sam) Been hustlin fo' rings n' every last muthafuckin thang. (he turns ta Sam) Yo ass wanna know why, biatch? Because they gots up in tha way.

 **Sam  
** In tha way of what?

 **John  
** My fuckin plans fo' you, Sammy. You... n' all tha lil pimps like you, biatch.

 **Dean  
** Listen, you mind just gettin dis over with, huh, biatch? Cause I straight-up can’t stand tha monologuing.

 **Jizzy (goes ta him)  
** Funny yo, but that’s all part of yo' M.O., isn’t it, biatch? Masks all dat nasty pain, masks tha real deal.

 **Dean  
** Oh, yeah, biatch? What’s that?

 **John  
** Yo ass know, you fight n' you fight fo' dis crew yo, but tha real deal is they don’t need you, biatch. Not like you need dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam- he’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight, it’s mo' concern than he’s eva shown you, biatch.

 **Dean  
** I bet you’re real proud as a muthafucka of yo' kids, too, huh, biatch? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.

Dean just smilez at his ass n' Jizzy looks at Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude steps back n' puts his head down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When he looks back up Dean suddenly yells up in pain.

 **Sam  
** Dean! No!

Dean starts ta bleed heavily from his chest. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam starts ta struggle against tha force pinnin his muthafuckin ass.

 **Dean  
** Dad hommie! Dad, don’t you let it bust a cap up in me!

Jizzy looks at his ass again n' again n' again n' smiles. Dean starts beatboxin up in pain.

 **Sam  
** Dean!! No!!

Da blood is flowin outta Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam strugglez as hard as his schmoooove ass can ta break free.

Blood is hustlin outta Dean’s grill.

 **Dean  
** Dad, please.

Dean passes out.

 **Sam  
** Dean!!

 **Jizzy (whispers)  
** Stop. (Sam is suddenly let go) Quit dat shit.

Sam dives n' grabs tha glock off tha table. Jizzy turns ta him, eyes yellow once again, n' Sam aims tha glock at his muthafuckin ass.

 **John  
** Yo ass bust a cap up in me, you bust a cap up in Daddy.

 **Sam  
** I know.

Sam fires tha gun, blastin Jizzy up in tha leg yo. Dude falls down n' so do Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam gets up n' goes ta his brother.

 **Sam  
** Dean, biatch? Dean, hey, biatch? Oh God, you’ve lost a shitload of blood.

 **Dean  
** Where’s Dad?

 **Sam  
** He’s right here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. He’s right here, Dean.

 **Dean  
** Go check on his muthafuckin ass.

 **Sam  
** Dean.

 **Dean  
** Go check on his muthafuckin ass.

Sam gets up n' goes over ta check on John. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude is lyin motionless on tha floor.

 **Sam  
** Dad, biatch? Dad?

 **Jizzy (suddenly looks up)  
** Sammy dawwwwg! It’s still kickin dat shit, yo. It’s inside me, I can feel dat shit. Yo ass blast mah dirty ass. Yo ass blast me biaaatch! Yo ass blast me up in tha ass, son! (Sam aims tha glock at John) Do it now!

 **Dean  
** Sam, don’t you do dat shit. Don’t you do dat shit.

 **John  
** You’ve gotta hurry dawwwwg! I can’t hold onto it much longer playa! Yo ass blast me, son! Shoot me biaaatch! Son, I’m beggin you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? We can end dis here n' now! Sammy!

 **Dean  
** Sam, no.

 **John  
** Yo ass do this muthafucka! Sammy!! Sam.....

Da demon suddenly leaves Jizzy up in a funky-ass black cloud from his crazy-ass grill. Well shiiiit, it disappears all up in tha floor.

Jizzy looks at Sam accusingly.


	5. ACT FIVE

_In tha Impala_

Sam is rollin wit Jizzy by his side. Dean is up in tha back seat. Jizzy gasps up in pain, Dean is just slumped up in tha back seat.

 **Sam  
** Look, just hold on, aiiiight. Da hospitizzle’s only ten minutes away.

 **John  
** I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you bust a cap up in it, biatch? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this, biatch? Bustin' dis demon comes first- before me, before every last muthafuckin thang.

Sam looks up in tha rear view mirror at Dean.

 **Sam  
** Fuck dat shit, sir. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Not before every last muthafuckin thang. Look, we’ve still gots tha Colt. We still have tha one cap left. Us playas just gotta start over, aiiiight, biatch? I mean, we already found tha demon.....

An eighteen wheela suddenly slams tha fuck into tha passenger side of tha Impala at full speed, rollin it sideways up in front of dat shit.

Da driver of tha semi is chillin behind tha wheel yo. His eyes is black.

Dean, Sam, n' Jizzy is all unconscious up in tha hoopty- blood all over them


End file.
